The Mind Game
by MBrabs1996
Summary: Johanna was one of the smartest tributes to ever step foot in the arena. She was reaped and she won. What exactly did she experience in her games? Follow seventeen-year-old Johanna Mason as she fights for her life in the seventy-first annual Hunger Games. Please R&R.
1. Johanna

**A/N: Hey guys! So, after I watched Catching Fire and read the book for the umpteenth time, we really don't know what Johanna experienced in her first games, now do we? Nope. So here's the first chapter!**

I awoke with a start from yet another nightmare about none other than those horrid Hunger Games; those games that serve as a reminder of the rebellion that took place seventy-one years ago. Each year, two families sacrifice one of their children to die and it's sickening.

These games were different this year, and I knew it.

"Jo?" A quiet voice asked from the spot next to me in bed, allowing for me to turn and see my youngest sister, just eight-years-old, Maple, her dark brown hair tousled with dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Yes? What is it?" I ask her, brushing a strand of hair out of her bright green eyes.

"Are you nervous about today?" She asks, raising her small hand and placing it gingerly on my right cheek.

"No. Not at all." I say, but my voice cracks and gives my true emotions away.

The truth?

I'm terrified.

Absolutely terrified of the idea that any of my friends and family, even me, going into those God forsaken games.

Long ago, I had decided that if I were reaped, I'd fight to my very last breath.

"Johanna! You have to get ready!" My brother, Ash, just twelve-years-old, whispered urgently.

I nod, briefly forgetting that he couldn't see me before getting up and getting dressed into my black, long sleeved, dress that went to just above my knees and put my hair into a tight bun before turning to Maple; surprised to see she was already dressed in a red dress similar to my own.

I give her a brief nod and a soft smile as I gently grabbed her hand into my own to join our parents and brothers.

* * *

The morning was hectic as my parents and brothers struggled to get themselves ready.

I was the reason why.

This time of year has been difficult for my parents and my brothers ever since the sixty-eighth Hunger Games when my now fifteen-year-old brother, Spruce's, twin sister Holly was reaped when she was just twelve.

Their very first reaping.

I was just the tender ages of fourteen and I remember the looks on their faces as they solemnly looked at me, begging me to do something.

Each day since, I've blamed myself for not being a good older sister and volunteering for small, innocent Holly, who took a knife to the back and died two days later from infection and blood loss.

My parents blame me too, and so do the rest of my siblings, all except Maple, who was too young to really understand what was going on.

"Alright, we're all ready, yes? We should get going." Mother said softly, giving a sad smile directed at me, although my father gave me a stern one as we left our small house.

* * *

Arriving at the square, I feel over whelmed; although this is not the first time I've done this.

Mother takes Maple to stand with the other anxious parents while Spruce and Ash head off to check in and stand with their age group as my father grabs me by my shoulder and forces me to face him.

"Don't be the same idiot you were when _it _happened. If your cousin, Rose is reaped, volunteer. Volunteer as though you aren't a self-centered brat and actually love your family and care about our happiness!" He snaps, his green eyes boring into my wide, dark brown ones.

I sighed and raised my hand, calmly taking his hand off my shoulder.

"I do love you guys. Stop living in the Goddamn past and mind your own business. What I do doesn't concern you." I say coldly, turning on my heel and briskly walking into the crowd of anxious children as I head to check in and find my age group.

I want to put as much distance between my father and I as possible before I find my friends, Lily and Oak, and my cousin, Rose in the bunch of seventeen-year-olds.

"Nervous?" Oak asks, grabbing my hand reassuringly as I nod and face straight ahead, our escort, Evangeline, ready to speak.

Evangeline was a lean young woman that came all the way from the Capitol, much like the other escorts for the other Districts, and was dressed in all read from head to toe.

"Welcome to the seventy-first annual Hunger Games! The time has come to choose two brave tributes to represent District Seven…ladies first." She chirped, her squeaky high pitched voice nearly making my ears bleed as I listened to her high heels click across the stage.

My breath caught in my throat as she reached into the glass bowl with the girls' names, grabbing a single small slip of paper and shuffles back to her spot behind the microphone in front of the justice building.

I could hear her get choked up as she sees the name on the paper.

No doubt recognizing the name.

"Johanna Mason."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review! They make my day **


	2. Visitors

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Here's chapter two, let me know what y'all think! And, for those who celebrate it, Merry Christmas!**

My legs won't move a muscle, not wanting to believe that it had been my name that was called upon until Oak and Lily nudge me forward.

Shakily, I make my way towards the stage, nearly tripping over my own feet as the peacekeeper grabs me roughly by the arm and escorts me to Evangeline's side.

"Do we have any volunteers?" She asks, looking into the crowd as my cousin, Rose, who was standing with the group of eighteen-year-olds, is about to step forward.

I shake my head and glare at her, my brown eyes boring into her bright blue ones as she bows her head, allowing for her light brown hair to fall into her face as she steps back and quietly leaves without being noticed, to prepare my parents for visitation.

Just as she had done when it was Holly.

"No volunteers? Alright then, I guess it's time for the boys." Evangeline started, her high heels clicking along the stage as she went towards the glass bowl with the boys names.

_Not Spruce...Not Ash..._I think, both are far too young, and I definitely wouldn't like them to go through what Holly did.

Nor do I want to be the one to kill either of them.

Evangeline takes out a single slip of paper and shuffles back to my side.

"Blaine Anders." She calls, her eyes scanning the crowd for the boy.

I breathe a sigh of relief that both of my brothers were spared for another year.

The name sounded so familiar.

When a boy of about fifteen stepped out of the crowd, it suddenly became clear to me. He was in Spruce's year and was infatuated with Holly when she was still alive.

Blaine had been the most affected by Holly's death, often not showing up for school for a week afterwards, especially on the anniversary of her death.

The young boy brushed a strand of his chocolate brown hair out of his face as he took his place by Evangeline's side, looking as fierce as ever.

Not once did he look at me.

He probably blames me too.

_It's alright...I blame myself every waking moment..._I think to myself, willing him to look at me so I could apologize as I had done that fateful year to my family...to Holly when I visited her...to everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our tributes of the seventy-first annual Hunger Games; Johanna Mason and Blaine Anders!" She trilled, clapping for us, substituting for the many that did not.

_This isn't the Capitol! No one is going to applaud and celebrate our possible death!_ I wanted to shout, reach out and strangle her pretty, powdered, neck.

Before I could say anything, the peacekeepers take the two of us into the justice building where we would say good-bye to our families.

The door closes behind me with a slam as i'm left alone with nothing but a small, mahogany table, the only light coming in from outside the small window that sat just above the red velvet couch.

This could very well be the last time I will ever be back in my District...alive.

Next week, I could be one of the very first people to die.

I shake my head to snap me out of my thoughts.

No, that won't happen.

I am strong and fierce.

I am not weak.

I snapped out of my thoughts once more as the door creaked open and my Mother, Maple, Ash, and my very own cousin, Rose, entered.

"Where are Dad and Spruce?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"It was hard for them to hear your name read. They couldn't force themselves to come, maybe they'll be at the train station," Mother started, her voice soft spoken as she hugged me and added, "don't take it too personally, darling."

But I do.

_Of course. They blame me so much they can't even say good-bye. _I thought bitterly, not even remotely shocked by it as I released my grip from Mother and turned to hug Maple.

"Be strong, alright Maple? I love you." I say, kissing her forehead as she sobs into my shoulder.

"Please try to win," she sobs, holding me in a death grip as she adds, "for me."

I nodded.

"You know I will. I'm not going to die; I don't plan on it just yet, I am strong, you know."

This seems to assure her because she loosens her grip so I can get up and hug Ash and Rose.

"Make sure no one tries to kill each other, alright?" I ask, turning to Ash.

He nods.

"I will, don't worry. I love you, Jo, Dad and Spruce do too. Remember that."

I scoff.

Dad may love me, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't still blame me.

"Ash is right. Uncle Everett just doesn't know how to cope, it may have seemed like so long ago, but Holly was already very frail for being twelve, so what happened will be forever burned into his memory. It isn't you he blames. It's himself, for not being a better father to you guys." Rose says, hugging me tight once more.

In a way, she was right.

My father practically became an alcoholic, but he had been that way since, from what mother says, twenty-years-old.

No one has told me why...they refuse to.

I turn back to my mother and give her another hug, not wanting to let her go.

"We don't blame you, Joey. You must know that." She whispers in my ear, using the nickname I had as a child.

"I know," I say, sighing as I whisper, "I blame myself."

she leans in close, almost as if she's going to kiss me on the cheek, something she had done when I had nightmares as a child.

"Remember the plan the two of us talked about with Blight." She whispers, kissing me on the cheek as the peacekeeper rushes them out.

Lily and Oak are my next visitors; each of them hugging me as if their lives depended on it.

"You're going to get through it, I refuse to let you die the way Holly did." Lily sobbed into my shoulder, my black dress becoming soaked with the blonde's tears.

_Funny, I thought I was supposed to be the one hysterically sobbing..._I thought sarcastically, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"I'll be fine. Unlike Holly, i'm not twelve and I have experience on my side, and I can guarantee the next time you see me..it won't be in a coffin." I assure her.

Oak nodded in agreement, her black hair falling into her face as she hugged me next.

"Jo is right. She's strong and good with an axe and i'll be damned if the next time I see my best friend is at her funeral." Oak said, giving me another reassuring hug.

"Exactly," I say, hugging each of them one last time, letting a few tears slip down my pale cheeks as I add, "Besides, I have a plan."

**A/N: Let me know what y'all think! Please review :)**


End file.
